1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a parallel ruler device which includes a moving body movable along a sliding portion provided on a main body, and in which the main body has a sliding counterpart making contact with the sliding portion, and a ruler face set in a portion other than the sliding counterpart, and the ruler face moves in parallel along with the movement of the moving body.
2. Related Art
When cutting, for example, a wooden plate material, it is a common practice that a circular sawing machine is guided using a kind of ruler commonly called a fence or the like. At this time, as a way of positioning and fixing the ruler exerts an influence on an accuracy of the cutting, it is an important matter, particularly in order to obtain a plate material of a constant width having parallel sides. There are various kinds of tool contrived in order to aid this operation and, in a case of JP-A-11-239913, a ruler plate is attached to a lower surface of a substrate in such a way as to project toward one side of the substrate, a base plate of a circular saw, which is placed on the ruler plate, is caused to abut against an abutment surface of the substrate, and a standard use width is set with an outer edge of the ruler plate brought into close proximity with a side surface of a rotary blade. However, with this kind of structure, as the circular saw cannot be moved in parallel, it merely serves for only one cutting.
In response to this, JP-A-2006-297882 has a configuration in which a trigger is attached to a handle attached to a base, a movable scale is protruded by squeezing the trigger, and aligned on a marking-off line desired to be cut along, and subsequently, by stopping squeezing the trigger, the movable scale is returned to a position extending along the base, in which condition a portable electric saw is moved along the movable scale. However, with this configuration too, although the portable electric saw enables an accurate cutting along the marking-off line, as the movable scale is protruded due to a rotation of a link arm, it lacks strength or accuracy in the protruded condition, and is difficult to use as a guide. Also, as the movable scale cannot be fixed in an optional protruded position either, it is not very useful in obtaining the plate material of the constant width having the parallel sides.